


Time Best Spent

by poetically_yours



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Interracial Relationship, Loving Marriage, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically_yours/pseuds/poetically_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Best Spent

**Author's Note:**

> For the DC Marriage Week prompt 'Wedding (Night)' on Tumblr - http://dcmarriageweek.tumblr.com/

They stumbled into the room arm in arm, lip to lip, giggling like they were kids again. 19 and 17 and falling in love without even knowing it. Quickly they sent out confirmations that they’d made it to the hotel alright then put their phones away for the night.

Like flipping a switch the playful mood shifted, the newlyweds’ formal attire felt stifling and too small, the air growing heavy in a way that usually meant something big was going to happen.

Tim cleared his throat, reaching to remove his tie, then the rest of his tux, after a moment of hesitation. Tam followed suit, starting on the pins that held her hair up, shaking loose the immaculate curls, then leaning to remove her shoes.

She stood with a rush of fabric, back turned to her husband, Tim took the hint and ran his hand through her impossibly soft hair, directly to the hidden zipper, dragging it along her back down till the fabric fell away, hitting the floor with a thud of finality. He stroked his hands over her hips, leaning in to kiss her neck, drawing patterns with his tongue and sucking on the dark skin. Stuttering gasps fell from Tam’s lips, heat sparking between her thighs.

She grabbed her husband’s hands, pulling him with her then sitting on the bed, Tim still standing between her legs.

And here he thought she couldn't look more beautiful than she did in her wedding dress – walking down the aisle to the altar. The moment they said their “I do’s” and she became his wife. Even throughout the reception, drinking and dancing and laughing from her gut, she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

Until right now.

Now, standing in only his boxers and socks, Tam reclining on the edge of the hotel mattress in her bra and panties, Tim fought his heart not to beat right out of his chest.

She was gorgeous.

Still, the newlyweds were at a loss as to where exactly they went from here, because, as unexpected as anything in their life was, they were both virgins. It wasn't for lack of desire that they had never slept together, but simply the timing had never been right.

In four years of dating they had tried at least a dozen times to have sex but every time an ‘emergency’ would come up demanding one or both of their attention immediately – as though the universe was simply denying their young libidos. That or Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox were intensely overprotective dads that may or may not have their kids followed/bug their rooms.

Either way, this wasn't the first time they had been intimate, necessarily, they’d even seen each other naked before, just the first time it had progressed beyond hand jobs and fingering and for all his hours spent researching - condoms and techniques and positions…Tim was overwhelmed at the reality of their marriage. Tonight he would make love to his wife for the first time. And didn't that have a nice ring to it?

He must have that distant look in his eye because Tam snapped her fingers and huffed out a laugh when Tim flinched.

“So” he started smoothly, eyes meeting his wife’s, her eyes mirroring their shared state of nervous arousal, a subtle flush resting on her high cheekbones. But it seemed where Tim was overcome with trepidation Tam was determined to get right to business, grabbing Tim by the hair and pulling him on top of her.

“Tim. We are married and finally alone.” Tam breathed into his ear, with a breathy laugh “people actually expect us to have sex tonight!”

“That’s not creepy in the least.” He said with a grimace.

“What I’m saying is relax, Tim. Let’s just be together.” And, yeah, she had a valid point there. So Tim did as he was told and took her mouth in a harsh kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth and using his teeth the way she likes. Tam sighed beneath him wrapping her arms around his back, putting her nails to use dragging harsh lines between Tim’s shoulder blades, leaving vivid red marks the way he likes.

Tim, shivering in pleasure, couldn't stop his hips from grinding against her. Hot fingers dug into her supple ass, pulling their bodies impossibly closer, so close, he could feel the wetness leaking through her panties.

Tam sat up, separating them for several aching moments, as she quickly removed her bra then panties, looking to Tim’s boxers. The look was so hot his cock twitched hard, spurting pre-cum, as he quickly dragged them off and threw them aside. His wife leaned in, taking him in hand and stroking his cock, it was so good he couldn’t help what he said next.

“I want you. Wanna be in you.” Tim flushed at how desperate he sounded. Though, his next sounds were pleased moans when he heard the tearing of a condom wrapper, the feeling as it rolled down his reddened penis.

“Don’t keep me waiting, then” she smirked, the sexiest smile in the world, and wrapped her strong, dark legs around his back.

Then, he was pushing in, her wetness sucking him deep into her pussy. They kissed, lips smacking and parting and he couldn't concentrate on thrusting and kissing at once so he buried his face in Tam’s neck and panted.

She half laughed half moaned, petting Tim’s hair while he calmed down. Rolling her hips to help establish a rhythm, her husband caught up, lifting her hips a bit to angle deeper. Her nails digging into his thighs and up to his buttocks had Tim picking up pace, driving harder into his wife in time with her sweet moans.

It was only a few minutes until he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

Leaning his weight on one arm he reached to where their bodies joined. He almost came at the feeling of his own cock sliding between Tam’s wet lips. Tracing his fingers over her clit and grinning when her grip on his cock tightened, her moans becoming choked. It was no surprise he came first, Tam following right after.

Tam’s orgasm was beautiful, face scrunching in pleasure, arms tightening around his body, crying out Tim’s name. So beautiful. He continued to rub her, still thrusting quickly and shallow, the overstimulation just this side of painful, stopping when her body went limp against the bed.

Tim couldn't resist kissing her face – cheeks, eyelids, and nose – her panting lips meeting his own.

Though they may be married, real life would leave them little time to enjoy each other once they returned. There was one thought in the front of Tim’s mind resting in the afterglow of their first time together, husband and wife, making small talk and kissing, as Tam rolled on top of him pinning his arms above his head…

Better make the most of what they had right now.


End file.
